


good boy

by fatal_drum



Series: Charity Ficlets 2020 [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cockwarming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Double Vaginal Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Human Pet, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Squirting, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, brief Jonathan Sims/Simon Fairchild, human urinal, mention of abusive police, underage Jonathan Sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum
Summary: A day in the life of Jon, Peter and Elias's very good pet.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Charity Ficlets 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804192
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for an anonymous friend, who supported the Homeless Black Trans Women’s Fund. Many thanks to the wonderful, supportive people I've met in this fandom! I adore you all. <3
> 
> This fic is A Lot. Please mind the tags.
> 
> The following words are used for Jon’s anatomy: cock, cunt, tits, slit/folds, cervix

Jon is a very busy pet. 

Most mornings Peter wakes up ready to be pleased, his thick cock already hardening between his thighs. Peter likes it best when Jon crawls from his spot at the foot of the bed to lie between his legs, giving him delicate kitten licks until he takes him into his mouth. At first Jon gagged every time, unable to handle it when Peter would pull him by the hair until his nose brushed the greying curls at the base of his cock. Now Jon knows how to suck him so well Peter only fucks his face towards the end, when he’s close to coming. Sometimes Peter likes to come down his throat; other times, he likes to leave a mess on Jon’s face, which he isn’t allowed to clean until Peter comes home from work. The servants mostly pretend they don’t see it, but Jon knows they do. 

If Jon doesn’t wake up in time to please Peter, his owner will haul him up the bed and pin him to the mattress under his weight, letting his cock slide between Jon’s thighs and rubbing against Jon’s slit until he gasps. Peter loves to tease Jon this way, taunting him with what he can’t have. He ruts between Jon’s thighs, sometimes teasing the thick head against his entrance, until he groans and shoots his load all over Jon’s skin. Jon isn’t allowed to come this early in the morning, no matter how much he begs. They have rules, Peter reminds him with a kiss on the forehead. Pets like Jon need structure. 

Then Jon takes breakfast on his cushion at his owners’ feet, accepting scraps of food from their fingers, or drinking tea from the delicate china bowl on the floor. Mornings are the most peaceful time for them. Peter is usually too tired to bicker, while Elias is generally planning the day’s work. 

After breakfast, Jon follows Elias to his study, where he helps him work. Elias makes room for him under the desk, and Jon kneels with his mouth open until Elias unzips and guides his head onto his cock. Jon’s not allowed to lick or suck him, though he does occasionally have to swallow the saliva that builds in his mouth. Sometimes Jon is down there for hours, lost in the feeling of Elias’s cock in his mouth and the occasional fond hand stroking his hair. It’s nice to be able to daydream while Elias does his important work. 

Jon used to fantasize about escaping, about slipping a sedative into his owners’ tea and climbing out a window at night, or nicking one of the servants’ mobiles and phoning the police. But then Elias introduced him to his friend, the constable. The one whose smile didn’t reach his eyes. Elias showed him the things in the constable’s head, the things he would do to Jon if given the chance. Jon no longer thinks about phoning the police. 

Besides, things are better now. _Jon_ is better now. He just needed time to understand that. He’s lucky Peter and Elias are there to protect him.

Sometimes when Elias has had too many cups of tea, he sighs and moves in his chair, and that’s all the warning Jon gets before he's filled with acrid piss, and he has to swallow or risk spilling it everywhere, which Elias won’t tolerate in his pristine study. Jon almost never spills any these days. Elias is very proud of him. 

The afternoon is usually Jon’s time for reading or exercise. Of course, his owners reserve the right to make use of him whenever they need. For example, when Peter decides he needs to pin Jon against the sofa cushions and lick a broad stripe up his slit, flicking his tongue against his cock. Jon grips the pillows tight as Peter works his tongue inside him, then his thick fingers. When Jon moans, Peter shushes him and reminds him the servants could walk in at any time and _see_ what a little slut he is. Jon bites down on his hand as Peter sucks and licks his cock, fingers thrusting ruthlessly, until Peter gives him permission to finish, and he comes with a strangled whimper. Then Peter thanks him and sends him off with a fond little pat until dinnertime. 

Jon usually bathes before they eat, because he likes to be presentable, and his owners have usually made a bit of a mess of him by then. Of course, he takes time for grooming as well. His owners like to see him clean shaven, love to spread open his cunt and run their thumbs down the smooth folds. 

Sometimes when Jon is well-behaved, Elias lets him sit in his lap during dinner, feeding him choice bits from his plate. Jon likes to lean back against Elias’s chest and savor his warmth. On occasion Elias will offer him a sip of his wine, and laugh at the face Jon makes when he drinks it. When Jon is good, there are sweets, like thick slices of chocolate cake, or delicate French pastries. Peter jokes that he’s spoiled, but Elias always puts a hand on Jon’s collar and tells him it’s only what he deserves.

Evenings are as varied as his owners’ moods. Sometimes they entertain guests. Jon is expected to help. They’re not allowed to use his cunt, but all his other parts are fair game. Simon likes to pinch and knead his tits, small as they are, until the nipples are swollen and cherry red, and Jon begs for mercy. Then Simon will fuck his mouth, or work his massive cock into Jon’s arse and fuck him into the chaise lounge. Afterwards Simon expects Jon to thank him for the privilege, which he does, because he’s a good pet. At least he tries to be. 

Tonight there are no guests. Elias and Peter have promised him something special. 

“You’ve been such a good pet lately, we thought we’d try something new,” Peter croons in his ear. He’s already got two fingers inside Jon, and he adds a third, making Jon gasp and grip the sheets. Peter’s fingers are so much thicker than Jon’s own; even two is a stretch, and three feels enormous. Elias thinks Jon might grow more, but he’s built like his grandmother, small and slight, with delicate wrists. Part of him thinks that’s why they chose him. He knows Elias likes the contrast of Peter’s broad hands on Jon’s narrow body. 

“W-what do you want to try?” Jon manages. He squirms around Peter’s fingers, trying to resist the urge to grind down against Peter’s palm. 

“You have such a hungry little hole,” Elias murmurs, teasing his own fingertip against Jon’s slit. “We think we’ve found a way to finally satisfy you.”

“E-elias, _please—”_

Jon’s not sure if he was pleading for Elias to stop or to give him more, but Elias sinks his finger inside, making Jon break off with a gasp. He swallows, trying to put words together, but then Peter crooks his fingers, making him whine high in his throat. 

“You poor thing,” Elias croons. “We’ll fill you up, just like you need. We promise.”

Jon doesn’t know if he can handle any more, but then Elias slips another finger into him, brushing against his cervix, and he whimpers.

“Such a good boy,” Peter murmurs. His thumb rubs Jon’s cock in firm circles, making Jon bite his lip and clutch the sheets. “Do you want to come?”

“Y-yes!” Jon manages. 

Together, his owners stroke him from the inside, mercilessly exploiting his weak spots. Peter reaches up to pinch his nipple harshly, and Jon cries out, coming in wet gushes all over the sheets. 

“Our perfect pet,” Elias praises, kissing him gently. “You’re going to love this.”

His owners extract their fingers carefully and guide him onto his side, with Peter behind him and Elias in front. Strong hands spread his thighs as Peter’s cock slowly breaches him. Peter’s so thick it’s always a bit of a shock, stretching him open until he’s so full he can only gasp for breath as his body adjusts. Elias kisses him through it, hands buried in Jon’s hair as Peter slowly thrusts in deeper. 

“You’re always so tight,” Peter praises, squeezing Jon’s hip. “Like you can’t stand to let me go.” 

Elias reaches down to rub Jon’s clit, slowly working his index finger into Jon’s stretched cunt. Jon squirms, still sensitive from his orgasm, but Elias slowly sinks inside, stretching him even further. 

“I can’t—it’s too—”

Elias shushes him. “Don’t worry, pet. We won’t give you more than you can take.” 

Tears gather in his eyes as Elias works a second finger into him, leaving him overwhelmingly full. There’s no way he can take more, but he has no choice. 

“I think he’s ready,” Peter says.

“What do you think, Jon?” Elias asks, fixing him with a penetrating stare. “Are you ready?”

Jon shivers under his owner’s scrutiny. There’s only one answer he can give. 

“Yes,” he whispers, praying that it’s true. 

“Good boy,” Elias murmurs, sliding his fingers out. He lines himself up, the head of his cock bumping against Jon’s own as he spreads Jon’s thighs wider. For a moment, Jon doesn’t think he’ll fit, but then he feels the head catch on his rim, and suddenly he’s being filled more than he thought possible, stretched to his limits, and he’s shaking all over. 

_“Fuck,”_ Peter whispers, thrusting in deeper. Jon lets out a startled whimper, and Elias laughs. 

“You’re fine, pet. Just hold onto me.”

Jon obeys, clutching Elias’s shoulders tight, and Elias slides all the way in. Jon’s breathing hard, his entire body trembling as the two of them thrust in tandem, filling him completely. He stuffs his fist in his mouth in an attempt to stay quiet, but Elias removes it, kissing his knuckles. 

“We want to hear you,” he chides, reaching down to stroke Jon’s cock. 

Jon yelps when Peter grips his hips and slams in hard, and Elias matches his pace. Jon holds onto Elias for dear life as they use him, jostling his small body with each thrust. Words spill from his mouth, desperate pleas that Elias swallows with his mouth. Their thrusts grow ragged, and Jon feels tension building between his thighs as he reaches his peak. 

“I—I’m going to—”

_“Do it,”_ Elias orders, rubbing harshly at Jon’s cock, and Jon comes so hard it _hurts,_ spasming around their cocks as he spurts all over himself. His owners fuck him through it, milking every last contraction from him, until they finally spill deep inside him. 

Afterwards the three of them lie together, breathing hard, as Jon finally stops shaking. 

“Was that enough to satisfy you, pet?” Elias asks.

Jon nods against his chest, too exhausted to form words properly.

“Good,” Peter says. “After all, we only want what’s best for you.” 

The two of them pull out, cradling him between then. Jon winces as Peter runs his fingertips through the mess between his thighs. 

“Beautiful,” he praises, lifting his fingers to Jon’s mouth. “Such a good pet.”

Jon closes his eyes, sucking his owner’s fingers obediently. 

He _is_ a good pet. 


End file.
